Simple Tune of a Decision
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: He felt stupid to not see the answer before him, because his decision was rather clear. "Yes, my friends. They are more important than an inanimate object." (Birthday One-Shot. Minor Hinting)


**Title: **_"Simple Tune of a Decision"_

**Summary: **_He felt stupid to not see the answer before him, because his decision was rather clear. "Yes, my friends. They are more important than an inanimate object."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own any of its amazingly awesome characters! I do, however, own the plot to this one-shot._

* * *

The birds were singing up high in the green trees, sunlight drifting down from in between the leaves, creating a translucent green color to cover the ground. A small stream that flowed down the soft hill made a quiet sound that soothed the ever-calm forest. A few gray rocks were present near the bank, their bases being a dark gray from the water occasionally splashing on them.

Asari was seated on one of them, in his usual clothing excluding his hat. His eyes were closed in bliss, and a soft smile was on his lips. In his hands was his precious flute, laying in his grip as though it was meant to. A soft hum escaped the first Vongola Rain Guardian as a relaxing breeze rustled the leaves.

The hum turned from a simple tune to a beautiful melody, flowing right along side the lazily running stream and floating just like the vibrant green leaves. Asari lifted up the instrument in his hands, putting it to his lips. And then instinct, years of practice and commitment, took over.

His song, one that he had created and re-done over and over again, played soft and gentle. It filled the otherwise silent forest, bringing a new form of life to the ecosystem of life. The flute-player was smiling against his precious instrument, though it turned nearly bitter towards the end of the melody.

This would most likely be one of his last times playing the flute, the one thing that had meant everything to him. Asari had a gut feeling that something was going to happen sooner-or-later, that he would have to make a choice in the future. Would he give up his one true passion, or would he choose his newfound, precious friends instead?

The smile on the first Vongola Rain Guardian's face returned to its peaceful state, back to happy and tranquil instead of bitter. It was quite the thought to think about. His friends, who had become rather important to him, or his flute, also important to him? A gentle laugh fell from his lips.

"My friends," he stated, opening his eyes halfway. They were a beautiful dark-gray color with a pale blue color mixed in, and they shined brightly with fondness. He felt stupid to not see the answer before him, because his decision was rather clear. "Yes, my friends. They are more important than an inanimate object."

"That's nice to know," mumbled a soft and guilty voice from behind him. Asari smiled despite being worried, turning to look at the blonde Boss who was walking towards the lazy stream. Those orange eyes were calm and friendly as always, though guilt shined within them.

"But I don't want you to give up what you love," Giotto continued, his voice sounding sad, "Especially not for such a dangerous life. I didn't want to drag you into anything, and I'm not going to force you to stay in it, Asari."

A quiet chuckle was the first Vongola Sky Guardian's reply. Giotto turned his gaze, now narrowed in a soft, almost teasing pout, to the flute-player. He didn't like that his friend was taking something so serious this lightly. Though it was his nature, it was quite annoying at times.

"What I love," Asari comment, looking up at his Boss with his eyes shining, his smile radiating a peaceful feeling that only belonged to him, "Are my friends, Giotto. And I will do anything to keep them safe, and that includes my flute. Remember that."

It was Giotto's turn to chuckle. "You're as stubborn as G. when you want to be," the blonde sighed, taking a seat on one of the gray rocks. He tilted his head up to watch the green leaves rustle in the wind, his gaze following the few that fell down quietly.

Asari closed his eyes, turning back to the stream, the smile on his face having a hint of mischief within it. "Yes, G. himself has told me that," the flute-player agreed with a happy tone of voice, as though he took it as a compliment. And with that, he lifted his flute back to his lips, and allowed the instrument to sing its tune.

The first Vongola Sky Guardian leaned back a bit, relaxing as the melody washed over him. His eyes were closed only for a moment when he remembered why he had come looking for the flute-player. The blonde Boss turned his head slightly, looking at the first Rain Guardian with a soft smile, "I nearly forgot; Happy birthday, Asari."

The flute-player's reply was a smile against his flute, and the song being played by his instrument turned to a joyful one, a song of thank you. And that was all that had to be said between the two.

* * *

**AN: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASARI! I really like this. :3 I've been wanting to write something with the Vongola first gen, and then I found out that it was Asari's birthday today. So I spent three days since finding out about his birthday trying to figure out a plot. And this came into existence randomly. XD_

_I rather like Asari. He's one of my favorite characters (I could make a list of my favorites. XD), and I find him and Giotto cute together. That's why I sort of hinted at that pairing. I mean, I haven't read anything intense between the two, but I like fluff between them._

_Ok, other then that, please check out my profile! And please leave a review! :3 They are much appreciated! Even if you want to say that you hate it, go ahead and review, 'cause that'll just make me want to write something that you'll like. XD So I can get you on my side, because THE METALLIC BLUE OTAKU shall rule THE WORLD someday! (Joking, joking XD). But yeah, please leave a review. Please give me feedback!~_


End file.
